The right thing to do
by Florafairy7
Summary: Even if they don't want to believe it they belong to each other,they need each other,and they will find it out. A RivenxFlora story
1. Chapter 1

The Frutti Music Bar was about to open that night,and in the local there was a mess because that night there was a show and Musa was going to sing.

Flora helped the others to prepare everything,then people started to go into the cafè but then Flora decided to go out to catch some fresh air because she didn't love the crowd.

When she went out she saw Riven alone,she said:

"Hi."

"Hi." He answered.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Riven,it's clear Musa and you argued again,what happened?"

Riven hated to talk about his feelings but if Flora asked it was impossible to stay quiet,with her you knew you could talk. He said:

"It's for Jason Queen,she loves him and it seems she forgot me."

"No,I don't think so...I think that she needs you but,if you don't participate to her life she looks for someone who does,but she loves you. This is her dream,Riven,and she'd love to make you part of it,but you have to allow her to. Go to her,ask her if she's nervous,if you ask her,she won't tell Jason."

"How can you have always the right thing to say?" He asked with a smirk,she smiled. Then he said:

"But I only make mess."

"Why?"

"Because I just argued with Musa,but I'm dying longing to kiss you."

"What? Riven,you...have you got a fever?" She said putting her hand on his forehead,but he took her hand,then he put his hand behind her spine and pulled her closer to him. She said:

"Okay,now it's me who is feeling hot...Riven,please,what are you..." She couldn't finish the sentence that he kissed her.

She opened her eyes widely,but then she felt comfortable in that kiss,in that moment it seemed right,so she closed her eyes and they went on kissing.

"Riven,where are y...what are you doing?!" Timmy asked,he had just arrived,he was looking for Riven...and he had found him.

"Hey...Timmy...uhm..." Riven said.

"I've to go!" Flora said going away. Why the hell had she kissed him?! What was she thinking?!

"Why were you and Flora kissing...?" Timmy asked confused.

"We..weren't really kissing!"

"You weren't?"

"Of course not! It was just...a bet! And she knew it,it was a joke,don't worry,but don't tell Helia,you know how he is,he hates bets and things like this...uhm..okay?"

"Uh..okay...so,come on,Musa is about to start!"

"Right...let's go."

For someone it would have been a mistake,but that kiss had been the most passionate and sweet kiss of his life.

 **hi guys! Do you like it? I hope so...I think I will continue it but first tell me what you think :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! I'm baaack! Sorry but I have no time and this was supposed to be a one shot but then I decided to continue it.**_

 _ **Thank you MishaSpikes for the review,you've been very kind! :-***_

 _ **So,here it is the chapter,hope you'll like it..sorry for the mistakes! Love you**_!

When Musa finished her show the crowd cheered at her. Riven was motionless,quiet.

"Hey,mate,what's wrong with you? Musa has been amazing,at least you could applaud." Sky told him.

"What? Oh,yeah,amazing..." And he clapped but he was late,Musa had left the stage.

"What happens? You're stranger than the usual."

Riven first looked at Flora,then he said:

"Nothing,nothing...sorry." Then he walked away,he went to Flora,she was with Helia and it seemed nothing had happened.

"Riven,hi. What a nice night,don't you think?" Helia said,Riven and he didn't talk much and Helia wondered what he could want.

"Yes,yes it is...Flora,can you...uhm...can we talk for a second?"

Helia was kinda shocked.

"Actually..."

"It's important."

"O-okay,Helia,can you excuse me?"

"Of course,I'll wait you here." He said annoyed.

"Thank you." She said,then she grabbed Riven's arm and led him outside.

"Okay. What do you want?!"

"Wow,hey,calm down,where is my quiet and shy Flora?"

"She disappeared when you decided to kiss her. And I'm not yours!"

"Can you please try not to shout?"

"It's a bit difficult as seeing as I can't stop thinking about what happened! I have had to pretend with Helia I was fine and nothing happened. Can you imagine how much it has been difficult?!"

"Yes,yes I can. And that's for this I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize."

"Can you imagine...wait,what?"

"Yes,is this so strange?"

"No,rather,it's sweet..."

"Well,when I want I can be sweet,and kind,and everything you need,so,Flora,sorry for having kissed you."

"Y-you can be whatever I need?" She cleared her throat," I mean,thank you for the apology...now I should go...sorry." She said as she walked away.

"Yes,I can..." He said.

"Here you are!" Musa exclaimed," I've been looking for you for half an hour! Was that Flora?"

"What? Yeah,I had to tell her something,but it's not important...sorry,Musa,but I'm very tired,see you tomorrow. Hey,you've been amazing."

"Oh,thank you...okay,bye." She said disappointed and before he could go she kissed him on a cheek.

Meanwhile Flora was with Helia.

"Do you want to have a walk on the seaside?" He asked because he wanted to do something romantic with his girlfriend.

"Actually,I'm tired,I think it's better for me to go,sorry."

"But,wait,I can accompany you."

"No,it's not necessary...see you tomorrow." She kissed him on a cheek and went away.

Okay,now she need to clear her mind. She had kissed Riven,she was an orrible person. Okay,wait,first of all it had been Riven who had kissed her and then it hadn't been orrible.

"I've never said it has been orrible,I've said I am orrible." She told herself.

He had been so sweet apologizing,and he had said - I can be whatever you need-,Helia had told her a lot of romantic phrases,he had written poems to her...but that sentence,so direct and sincere,he hadn't thought before of saying it,he hadn't stopped near a window with a pen,he had gone to her and he had acted.

Maybe it was for this she had all of those doubts,she loved Helia,but he was so calm,maybe too calm,sometimes. Maybe she needed someone more resourceful...

"Stop it,whatever it is,right now,Flora! You love Helia,you love him with all your heart and you won't allow Riven or one of his kisses to confuse you,okay? Oh,I really need to stop to talk to myself,it becomes creepy..."

The following day the Winx and the Specialists went to the beach. The girls wore their bikinis and they were lying at the sun while the boys went swimming.

"Girls,I need some advice." Musa said.

"What happens?" Bloom asked.

"I've some problems with Riven."

"As usual." Stella said.

"STELLA!" The girls grounded her.

"Okay,sorry." She said. "Go on,Musa."

"Well,he seems distant,it seems something happens and I don't know what..."

"Musa,you know how Riven is..." Bloom said.

"Yes,but this time is different...Flora,what do you think? Your relationship with Helia is perfect,surely you have the right thing to say..." Musa told Flora.

"Me?" She said worried," Sorry,but I don't have any advice for you...ehm...because you don't need it! Riven loves you,you know..."

"Yes,but he's never sweet,or kind...I think he can't be,he's a stone!"

"Y-yes,he can't be,but you know he loves you,so don't worry..." Flora said.

 _Orrible,orrible person._

"Shut up!"

"What?" Tecna asked.

"Nothing..." Flora said.

The boys were swimming,then Helia said:

"Guys,did you notice Flora is a bit...I don't know,strange? Yesterday after the concert she went away and this morning she hasn't wanted to have breakfast with me..."

"She went away after the concert? Really?" Riven asked.

"Yes,she said she was tired,and she didn't want-"

"She went away after the conert." Riven repeated.

"Yes. Riven. I've just said it..."

"Oh,sorry,I was just...sorry..."

"Wow,I've never heard Riven to say sorry,what's up,mate?" Sky said.

"Uh? Nothing! We were talking about Helia and his problems,so let's go back to Helia."

"Well,she didn't even want me to go with her..."

"Maybe she's having her period." Sky said.

"What?!"

"Exactly!" Riven said," Here it is the reason,girls are always nervious when they have their period. Wait five days and she'll turn back to normal."

"Are you serious,guys? I'm with her for two years and she has never acted in this way,and I don't think she has never had her period..."

"Okay,if it's not the period,which is equally dangerous,what is it?" Timmy asked.

"That's what I wanted to know,thank you for the help,guys,really." Helia said sarcatically.

"Do you think she doesn't love you anymore?" Riven asked.

 _Idiot. Seriously,you can't be so idiot._

"Well,I hope not,but maybe I went wrong in something,I've to do something,maybe later I'll go to buy a bunch of flowers."

"Good idea." Timmy said.

So they joined the girls.

They were wet so Flora gave them some towels,when she gave it to Riven he said:

"C'mon,I know you want a hug."

"No,Riven,you're wet,get away." She said walking away,but he followed her.

"I know,come here."

"No,Riven,Riven! No!" She said running away from him and laughing,he reached her and hugged her.

"No! Riven,you're frozen! You're gonna pay for this!" She said and she threw him on the sand,she was on his lap and she put some sand on him.

"No! Please!" He begged her,but maybe not for the sand,he couldn't stop laughing.

"Riven?" Musa asked.

"Yes?" He said holding Flora's wrists to stop her.

"I...I need to ask you something,and please Flora,can you get off of my boyfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou! Here it is Chapter 3 and I hope you'll like it,I'm sorry if I take a lot to update but I have to study :-(**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews,thank you Laila,yes,Flora is sweet and Riven can be cruel...I agree,they really could help each other! :-)**_

 _ **and thank you my friend,yes,that was a good one,Musa always knows what to say! XD**_

 _ **Thanks also to everyone who reads this story and added this story to his/her favourite.**_

 _ **Okay,enough,I talk too much,enjoy! :-)**_

"Musa,I-I'm so sorry...I didn't think you could be offended." Flora said standing immediatly up.

"What would you think if that was Helia?"

"Well,you're friends...I mean-"

"Are you saying I'm too jealous? You know how many problems I have with-"

"Ladies,ladies,stop." Riven said,"Musa,don't blame Flora,it's my fault,and I'm sorry if you felt offended."

Everybody looked at Riven,shocked.

"What?" He asked," It's not Flora's fault,that's all...Musa,you wanted to ask me something,let's go somewhere quieter."

He said and he went away with Musa.

Everyone was silent,it was an awkward situation,Flora wanted to vanish,how could she have done that to Musa? She had kissed Riven and they were so...close,it was wrong.

"Hey,what happens here? Anyway,a bunch of flower to my beautiful flower." Helia said giving the flowers to Flora.

She smiled embarassed and said:

"Oh...thank you,Helia...you,you're very kind,but why?"

"Is it necessary a reason to do something to make my girlfriend smile?"

"No...uhm...of course not..thank you." She kissed him on a cheek.

"Sorry guys,I don't feel very well,I think I have to rest...see you tonight."

She smiled distractedly to Helia and taking her stuff she went away.

In the meantime Riven and Musa were talking.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I...I wanted to ask you what you feel."

"What I feel for..."

"For me,of course."

"Yeah,of course...uhm...Musa,I must be honest with you,I want to...I think I don't feel enough for you to go on with this relationship."

"That's exactly what I suspected you were feeling,Riven,and don't worry,I'm going to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yeah,we're a couple and I want to help you to understand how much love you feel for me,I know you're confused,but it's that,you're only confused. I noticed you were distant..."

"Yeah,Musa,this is not what I was trying to tell you..."

"I know,I know,you think you can do everything all by yourself,but there's nothing wrong if I help you,I'm not judging you,really."

"Musa..."

"Sorry,but now I have to go to help Roxy,tonight there's the party for Andy's band,remember? See you tonight,I love you." She kissed

him and went away.

He was in a mess.

He had tried to tell Musa,but,as always,she hadn't understand,and he felt guilty. He didn't love her enough,and he had tried to be honest,why had it to be so complicated?

He joined the others and he noticed Flora was not there,he wanted to ask but he didn't do it,the others would have wondered why he was so interested about Flora. But Helia was there,he could ask as a friend,after all Helia had just said Flora and he were having problems.

"Hey,Helia,did you buy that bunch of flowers?"

"I did,but it didn't work,Flora barely thanked me and with a smile she went away."

"Really? Wow...did she tell you were she was going?"

"No,she said she was going to rest,that's all."

"Oh,well,don't worry,you're going to work it out very soon. Sorry,have to go,see you,mate."

So Riven went away.

Flora needed to rest,well,Riven knew exactly were she was.

He walked on the seaside until to arrive on the _secret beach_ ,it was a part of the shore where there were rocks so turists never went there.

Well,Flora had found out that place and had loved it,so,everytime she needed to stay alone she went there.

When Riven arrived he found her sitting on the shore looking at the horizon.

He sat near her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She answered without looking at him.

"Nice flowers."

"Helia gave them to me,he's so gentle..."

"Yes,he is...I've to tell you something..."

She didn't answer and didn't move her glance from the sea.

"I...I talked with Musa."

"She really loves you."

"I know but..."

"...You're lucky,you know?"

"Yes,but..."

"...Not every girl loves her boyfriend as he deserves."

"And you're talking about y..."

"...About every girl who doesn't love her boyfriend as he deserves."

"Okay,why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

He turned her head taking her chin so he forced her to look at him.

"Helia told me,he said you're not the same...is it because of me?"

"It's because of me,Riven,sorry,I have to go." She stood up," and,this is my place,just a reminder..." she walked away.

"Don't you want me to come anymore?" He asked while she was walking away,she turned and said:

"Well,if the thought I was trying to remove comes to me I have to go away,I just love this place,I don't want to lose it."

He remained looking at her until she was gone.

"I _f the thought I was trying to remove comes here_ ,wait,it's me...it's me! " But she was gone and he didn't follow her.

In the afternoon the girls prepared themselves for the party,Flora went to Musa and told her:

"Musa,I'm so so sorry if you felt offended,I didn't want to make you feel that way. You're my friend and I fond of you."

"I know,Flora,don't worry. I was just worried and nervous because I had to talk to Riven,but it's not your fault. And then,it's obvious you would never flirt with Riven!" She said giggling.

"Yeah,obvious,you're right."

 _You're an orrible person,you know Helia also is suffering? How do you feel now? Stop thinking about Riven and stop thinking about that kiss,got it?!_

"Got it." Flora told herself.

"What?" Musa asked.

"Nothing,come on,let's go to the Frutti Music Bar,the party is going to start." Flora told her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys :-) I know I'm late,sorry *^* thanks for reading this story,for te reviews and for having added it to your favourites and followed! :-)**_

 _ **Happy Holidays :-)**_

They went to the Frutti Music Bar,the party was about to start,the guys were already there.

"Flora,I need your help!" Roxy said worried as soon as she saw Flora.

"Roxy,what's wrong?"

"Lana is ill,she can't come,I need you at the bar tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,people here love you,especially boys,I really need you,please!"

"Okay,don't worry."

"Thank you,Flora,you're the best!" Roxy said hugging her friend.

The party started and the Frutti Music Bar was packed that night,Helia was sitting at the bar while Flora was working,instead the other had a table.

Even if there were a lot of people,Riven looked through the crowd to see her,even if she was tired and busy she was stunning.

"Riven?" Musa said.

"Uh? What?" He asked,maybe Musa was talking to him but he hadn't heard anything,he was looking at Flora and he was thinking about what had happened on the beach,what she had said,he was the thought she was trying to remove,and he was thinking about what he had told Musa and she hadn't understood.

"Have you heard what I said?" Musa asked.

"No,sorry..."

"Oh,Riven,you're always so thoughtful..."

"...I know,sorry,I was just..."

"...I was saying that I l'm going on the stage,I'm singing with Andy's band this night."

"Oh...ok."

"Musa,you'll be awesome,I'm sure!" Stella said.

"Yes,Musa,can't wait to listen to you,what are you waiting for?" Aisha said.

"Thank you,girls! Hey,I'm going." Musa said,so she gave a kiss to Riven and went to the stage.

As soon as Musa walked to the stage Riven stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sky asked.

"To drink something..." He answered and quickly went to the bar.

Flora was serving two girls with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw Riven it disappeared.

She took a breath,she decided not to look at him and go on working.

Helia didn't notice him because he was watching the concert.

"Excuse me,I need a waitress..." Riven said,Flora ignored him.

He said again:

"I really need a waitress..."

Flora sighed,so she told him:

"What do you want,Riven?"

"I think a waitress should be more polite..."

"Riven."

"...okay,okay,uhm...take me a glass of water."

"Water?"

"I'm thirsty,can I have a glass of water?"

"Yes. Hang on a sec." She served another girl,then she gave him the glass of water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and now you really should stop talking with me,watch the concert,your girlfriend is singing."

"Flora..."

"...Watch the concert!" She said cutting the discussion.

Riven didn't say anything anymore but he didn't watch the concert,he kept on looking at his favourite waitress ever.

"Hi,what'll you have?" Flora asked a guy who had come to the bar.

"I'll have a beer and your phone number." He answered with a flirty smile.

"Here it is your beer." She said taking it and giving it to him.

"Honestly this was the thing I needed less..."

"Look,I'm working,here it is your drink. I don't want to be impolite."

"Then don't...what time will you finish?"

Flora sighed,"You don't really care..."

Meanwhile Riven was watching the whole scene and he really wanted to go there and punch that stupid guy who was talking to Flora,but he couldn't. So he told Helia:

"Helia,there's a guy,there,he's talking to Flora and she seems to be in difficulty..."

"Do you think I should go there? Flora doesn't like when I don't let her solve her problems alone,she said she's an indipendent woman."

"Oh...if you say so..."

"I do care,come on,don't be shy." The guy told Flora.

"Okay,enough,go away!" Flora shouted angry,Riven heard her and he couldn't keep calm anymore.

He went there.

"Come on,mate,go away." Riven told him.

"It's not your business."

"Yes,it is,go away before I punch you in that idiot face of yours!"

"I told you it's not your business,she loves talking with me!" The guys said pushing Riven.

"Leave her alone!" Riven said pushing the guy.

"Guys,please,stop!" Flora said,they looked at her,then they started fighting.

The guy pushed Riven again but Riven punched him in the face...hey,he had said it.

The music stopped and everybody looked at them.

Musa,on the stage,was speachless.

Andy,who had the microphone,said:

"Can we please stop this? Roxy?"

Roxy walked through the crowd and she stood in the middle of the fight.

"Enough,morons! Out of my bar!"

Riven gave a dirty look to the guy,then he looked at Flora who had a scolding look into her eyes.

"I said: out!" Roxy repeated,then both Riven and the guy exited saying not polite words.

"Okay,let's go back to the show! Have fun!" Roxy told the crowd.

The music started again and Musa and Andy went on singing.

Helia went to Flora and asked calmly:

"What was happening?"

"Nothing,just an idiot who wanted to play..."

"Could I have do anything?"

"No,you couldn't,Helia,you know I prefer doing things by myself."

"Yes,I know,I love you Flora."

She smiled,then she said:

"Sorry,I have to go to the toilet...Roxy? Can I go for a sec?"

"Of course,you're working very hard,don't worry!" Her friend answered with a smile.

Flora left the bar but she didn't go to the toilet,she went outside.

Riven was distant from the crowd that was also outside,that show was a success.

She went near him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He answered.

"I wanted to thank you..."

"Really? I thought you were angry."

"Angry? Why should I be angry? You've been very nice,and yeah,maybe I don't like the manner you used,but you defended me though."

"I had to."

"Yes,as my friend,sure."

He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders,so he said,looking in her eyes:

"I tried,I talked to Musa,I told her I don't feel enough to be her boyfriend,because I love you,I had to tell her...but she didn't understand...but,I'm not joking Flora,I told her because I really love you."

"Riven,don't say things like these,you know,there's Helia."

"Helia,who doesn't care if a moron flirts with you! I care! I care a lot!"

Flora smiled,and she kissed him.

Riven was astonished,she had kissed him,was that a kind of daydream? Well,dream or not,it was awesome.

Why had she kissed him? She was wondering while she didn't stop anyway. He cared about her,and he wasn't afraid to tell her,and he was Riven! The stone,the ice-heart. He cared,and he had shouted it looking in her eyes,how could her not have kissed him?

"Wow..." He said with a smile.

"I...I have to work." She told him going away.

Riven kept on watching her going away thinking that he'd do anything to have her.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strongemHello! I'm back after ages with a new chapter! This is all dedicated to winxkate and liliana 765 as they asked me to go on with this story even though I had decided to stop! Thank you girls for your support! But everyone new is welcome! ^^ Enjoy!/em/strongbr /strongemps. I think that there will be only few more chapters, I'm sorry, but I really wanted to go on and finish this story because you asked me, sorry but it won't be long :(/em/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Flora, please, talk to me!" Riven begged her as they headed the beach./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We have absolutely nothing to talk about." She replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, we have. Last night you kissed me after I said I love you, and as I don't like... expressing my emotions I think that that could be enough, don't make me tell you again."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Then don't." He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't ignore me, don't... Flora, it's hard for me, I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I made a mistake. Everybody does. I shouldn't have kissed you and I am sorry."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, you should have! You did it right! And you know why? Because you made me understand how much I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hey, guys!" Stella shouted waving at them, Flora faked a smile, Riven didn't even try to. "What are you waiting for?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're right, Stella." Flora said, "We're wasting time, Riven." Flora freed herself from Riven's grip and joined her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He was right. She had kissed him and now she didn't want to talk about it. He seemed so sure of what he was saying, he didn't even seem Riven, the Riven she knew. But how could her let him in her heart? It was impossible! Musa would never forgive her! But.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Hello? Are you there?" She was called to reality by Helia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, sorry, I was just... thinking." She answered as she was sitting by the shore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, I've noticed you've been lost in your thoughts quite often recently. Something's wrong?" He sat next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, everything's fine... it's... does it ever happen to you that you don't know what you want, but there's that tiny voice in your head that keep telling you what the right choice is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well... not often, but yes... this happens when you know what you want but you don't want to face it. Can I know what are we talking about?" Helia looked at her trying to investigate her glance. Those green grass eyes had never been so difficult to read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing in particular." She answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"She kept on ignoring Riven for the rest of the day, and Musa, because she had kissed her boyfriend the night befrore. She was an horrible friend, also because that tiny voice in her head kept telling her to go talk to Riven. That was the last night in Gardenia before they would go back to Magix and start the new school year. The boys were waiting for their girls at the Frutti Music Bar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Riven, you seem pretty nervous, what's up?" Sky asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing... I... sorry." He left to go outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He's acting so strange..." Brandon said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You know what?" Said Helia. "I think that there's something wrong and I think Flora knows about it, she's acting so strange... I think that she's keeping a secret for him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You think that Riven... cheathed on Musa?" Timmy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I don't know, but something happened and I bet Flora is helping him... she doesn't want Musa to get hurt, that's for sure." Helia style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When the girls arrived they said hello to the boys and obviously Musa asked where Riven was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He's outside." Sky answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, too bad for him, I'm starting." So she went on the stage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Flora, I think you've something to tell me, don't you?" Helia said, while Flora and he listened to Musa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Me?!" Flora blushed. "No! Absolutely! But, you know what? This bar is too crowded, I'm gonna catch some fresh air."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Want me to come?" Helia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No! Don't worry, I'll be right back."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She quickly went out where she find the magenta haired boy waiting for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Finally! I was starting to think you had forgotten me." Riven said as he laid against the parapet, looking at the sea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Don't be stupid! Riven, this thing is killing me! I mean, it was nothing but..." She could say anything else as he kissed her. She was astonished, when he distanced she looked at him wide eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nothing, /emit's something and it's burning in my heart! I mean, I didn't even know I had a heart but now there's something inside my chest that seems to burn and I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Riven, please, stop... if you go on I won't be able to look into your eyes and tell you that I have to go." Flora had tears in her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What have you done to me?! Why do I care?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I... I've to go." Flora said as she walked away but Riven stopped her and forced her to look at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We're going back to Magix tomorrow, let's start this year differently."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""We will." Riven looked at her, surprised. "We'll try not to stay alone, we'll try not to talk too much, and we'll try to love our boyfriend and girlfriend as much as they deserve."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Do you think I'll follow your... stupid rules?!'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you love me as you say, yes, I do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, it seems you don't know me. Flora, I want you, and I'll do whatever to have you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sorry, Riven, Helia is waiting for me." As she said that, she went back to her boyfriend. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Riven left the bar without telling his friends. He was too focused, he was meditating. Somehow, that naive little fairy had put his heart on fire, and he was going to have her. At all costs./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi :) I know it's the same chapter, sorry for dissapointing you but the previous one wasn't clear I don't know what I've done, sorry =/

"Flora, please, talk to me!" Riven begged her as they headed the beach.

"We have absolutely nothing to talk about." She replied.

"Yes, we have. Last night you kissed me after I said I love you, and as I don't like... expressing my emotions I think that that could be enough, don't make me tell you again."

"Then don't." He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked up at him.

"Don't ignore me, don't... Flora, it's hard for me, I..."

"I made a mistake. Everybody does. I shouldn't have kissed you and I am sorry."

"No, you should have! You did it right! And you know why? Because you made me understand how much I..."

"Hey, guys!" Stella shouted waving at them, Flora faked a smile, Riven didn't even try to. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're right, Stella." Flora said, "We're wasting time, Riven." Flora freed herself from Riven's grip and joined her friend.  
He was right. She had kissed him and now she didn't want to talk about it. He seemed so sure of what he was saying, he didn't even seem Riven, the Riven she knew. But how could her let him in her heart? It was impossible! Musa would never forgive her! But...

"Hello? Are you there?" She was called to reality by Helia.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just... thinking." She answered as she was sitting by the shore.

"Yes, I've noticed you've been lost in your thoughts quite often recently. Something's wrong?" He sat next to her.

"No, everything's fine... it's... does it ever happen to you that you don't know what you want, but there's that tiny voice in your head that keep telling you what the right choice is?"

"Well... not often, but yes... this happens when you know what you want but you don't want to face it. Can I know what are we talking about?" Helia looked at her trying to investigate her glance. Those green grass eyes had never been so difficult to read.

"Nothing in particular." She answered.

She kept on ignoring Riven for the rest of the day, and Musa, because she had kissed her boyfriend the night befrore. She was an horrible friend, also because that tiny voice in her head kept telling her to go talk to Riven. That was the last night in Gardenia before they would go back to Magix and start the new school year. The boys were waiting for their girls at the Frutti Music Bar.

"Riven, you seem pretty nervous, what's up?" Sky asked.

"Nothing... I... sorry." He left to go outside.

"He's acting so strange..." Brandon said.

"You know what?" Said Helia. "I think that there's something wrong and I think Flora knows about it, she's acting so strange... I think that she's keeping a secret for him."

"You think that Riven... cheathed on Musa?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, but something happened and I bet Flora is helping him... she doesn't want Musa to get hurt, that's for sure." Helia replied.  
When the girls arrived they said hello to the boys and obviously Musa asked where Riven was.

"He's outside." Sky answered.

"Well, too bad for him, I'm starting." So she went on the stage.

"Flora, I think you've something to tell me, don't you?" Helia said, while Flora and he listened to Musa.

"Me?!" Flora blushed. "No! Absolutely! But, you know what? This bar is too crowded, I'm gonna catch some fresh air."

"Want me to come?" Helia asked.

"No! Don't worry, I'll be right back."  
She quickly went out where she find the magenta haired boy waiting for her.

"Finally! I was starting to think you had forgotten me." Riven said as he laid against the parapet, looking at the sea.

"Don't be stupid! Riven, this thing is killing me! I mean, it was nothing but..." She could say anything else as he kissed her. She was astonished, when he distanced she looked at him wide eyes.

"It's not _nothing,_ it's something and it's burning in my heart! I mean, I didn't even know I had a heart but now there's something inside my chest that seems to burn and I..."

"Riven, please, stop... if you go on I won't be able to look into your eyes and tell you that I have to go." Flora had tears in her eyes.

"What have you done to me?! Why do I care?"

"I... I've to go." Flora said as she walked away but Riven stopped her and forced her to look at him.

"We're going back to Magix tomorrow, let's start this year differently."

"We will." Riven looked at her, surprised. "We'll try not to stay alone, we'll try not to talk too much, and we'll try to love our boyfriend and girlfriend as much as they deserve."

"Do you think I'll follow your... stupid rules?!'

"If you love me as you say, yes, I do."

"Well, it seems you don't know me. Flora, I want you, and I'll do whatever to have you."

"Sorry, Riven, Helia is waiting for me." As she said that, she went back to her boyfriend.  
Riven left the bar without telling his friends. He was too focused, he was meditating. Somehow, that naive little fairy had put his heart on fire, and he was going to have her. At all costs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi everyone! Look who's back after a week? I'll try to update quickly but I do not promise anything, okay?**_  
 _ **Thank you soooo much for your reviews, thank you liliana765, winxkate, happy and loveriven and everyone who's reading, I write only thanks to you and I want to thank you because you make me feel so special!**_  
 _ **Soo, here's the new chapter, Enjoy!**_

Summer was over and the winx and the specialists were back at Alfea and Red Fountain. The girls noticed that Flora wasn't the same, she was not super excited to start the school year and she was more quite than usual.

"Flora, what's wrong?" Asked Aisha as they walked through the courtyard.

"Nothing, it's all fine." Flora replied.

"I know there's something, you can't lie to me, I'm your best friend!" Flora looked at her and understood that her friend was really worried about her.

"You're right, there's something but..."

"You know you can tell me everything."

"It's Riven." Flora confessed, blushing.

"Riven? How?" Aisha looked confused.

"He... he kissed me, back in Gardenia, and I kissed him, and now it's so... complicated!"

"Wait." Aisha stopped walking. "Riven... kissed you?! Why? And why did you kiss him?!"

"Because... I don't know!" Flora groaned. "He just told me he loves me, and he kissed me, and it was... and then I was not thinking in that moment that night and I kissed him!"

"Flora, you have Helia. Helia is perfect. Riven is trouble. Stay away from him, for your and Musa's sake."

"Yeah..." Mumbled Flora.

In Red Fountain Riven was in his room, which he shared with Helia. He didn't feel guilty for what he had done. Yes, Helia was his friend, but he had just understood that maybe he truly loved Flora, and he wanted her.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Asked Helia, waking him up from his daydrem.

"What?" Mumbled Riven, Helia was standing in front of his wardrobe.

"Tonight, the ball. How can you forget it if there's a ball every year!"

"Right, the ball..." That was it. He had it in his hands. He could be a bad boy, but that night he could be a prince, just for that night, only for her.

"Girls, we are beautiful!" Stella exclaimed looking at herself and her friends.

"Yeah, Stella, this dresses you made are perfect!" Agreed Bloom with a smile.

"And... look who's there..." Said Stella, pointing at the boys who had just arrived. They joined them, but first Aisha told Flora:

"Stay away from him." And Flora nodded.

"Girls, you are beautiful!" Said Sky, the music started, he grabbed Bloom's hand and they danced. The others did the same, and so did Flora and Helia.  
Only Musa and Riven didn't.

"Do you want to dance?" Musa asked.

"I don't feel like it." He answered, following Flora with his glance. She was gorgeous, she wore a pink dress and her hair seemed so soft as it followed her movements.

"You never feel like it!" Musa grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Musa, I think we already had this conversation before." He said, looking at her.

"I don't think so, you just told me..."

"... that I don't love you as you want to be loved... oh, come on..." Musa's eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm not a goodie but I'm not even that bad! It's just... I can't, Musa."

"No, you can't!" Exclaimed Musa as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You can't love, Riven! I think you don't even have a heart! You're so cold, and emotionless, and selfish!"

"Musa..." She had already walked away. She were right, he was selfish. And he thought he did not have a heart, but now he had discovered he did, and he had discovered that that heart could love. It was an astonishing discover for him as well. He didn't know what love was. He had not had a mother to teach him what love was. He just knew that you are the only who can save yourself, and he tried not to be eaten. But she, with her kind smiles, and all her 'sorry's and 'thank you's, she was so pure. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, he knew he was safe with her. She could cure his heart.  
He walked to the couple that was talking and he grabbed Flora's hand.

"Helia, sorry, Flora promised me a dance." He said, replying to Helia's surprised expression. He took her on the dance floor, he put a hand behind her back pulling her closer.

"Riven, what are you doing?!" Flora asked, frowning. He didn't answer but pulled her closer, Flora blushed.

"You're gorgeus." He whispered to her ear, she felt a shiver running up her back.

"Stop it." Flora said, but her heart was beating so fast.

"I can't." He replied. Flora looked him in the eyes and she could not believe what she was seeing. She could have never imagined that she could see feelings in those eyes, but there they were, those eyes were so sincere and she could not stop looking at them. She felt him, it was like she could feel his heart beating.

"What have you done to me?" She asked in a whisper, and she looked almost scared. She stepped away from him, and then she ran away. She ran outside, the fresh air of the night could help her think.

"Flora, wait!" He said, catching up with her. "I'm trying my best! I know I am the last person on the earth who deserves to be loved but... why do you look so scared? Am I such monster?!" Flora turned to him, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of me!" She said, "I... I can't understand what's happening! I... I don't want to hurt anyone, I just..." She bursted into tears and she covered her face with her hands. Riven hesitated, but he stepped near her and took her hands to discover her face.

"I'm sorry." He said. Flora looked at him, amazed.

"You're not the last person on the earth who deserves to be loved. You are the person who deserves it the most." Flora said.

"I don't know if you're right..." He replied, looking away.

"I think I am. Your heart is broken, Riven, and you need someone to mend it up..." Riven looked at her, a hint of a smile on his face. "... but I can't be that person." Flora distanced him and walked away. It was the first time, after several years, that Riven's eyes were wet with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! First of all thank you for your support! Thank you to Happy, loveriven and Flora, I thank you here as you don't have an account! I'm happy you are liking this story! I hope you'll like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one, it will be the last one :( but as loveriven asked I am going to write other stories about these two, also because I see you like this couple! But not to make Helia suffer the next one will be set during the first season, what do you think? And do you have any idea in particular? Let me know :)

Love you! Enjoy!

That night the winx and the specialists would all go out together, the girls were dressing up, except for Musa who was sitting on the sofa keeping her arms crossed.

"I'm not going out tonight." She repeated, after that the girls tried to insist.

"Musa, you know Riven is a jerk, so, in my opinion, you are only wasting time with him!" Bloom said, "Just ignore him, don't allow him to spoil a night of fun!"

"He'll be there and I can't... it's hard, you know? He seems like he isn't capable of any feeling! I think he does not have a heart."

"Musa, don't be too hard with him." Flora said, Musa looked at her. She was defending him, not because she loved him but the words he had used the night of the ball were important. He was broken deep inside, and even though she did not want to risk that love he did not want that people thought he was just "cold".

"He's been hard with me." Musa replied.

"I think he's just been honest. Would you have preferred him to lie to you? Pretending he loved you but not giving what you truly deserved?" Flora asked, the others looked at her a bit surprised.

"Well, I..."

"I don't think so." Flora said, Musa frowned.

"Okay..." Bloom said putting herself in the between. "... I think it'd be better if we finish to prepare ourselves, the boys will be here soon. Musa, if you feel that you prefer spending the night alone, well, do what you think, it's better."

Musa decided not to go out, maybe Riven would miss her, she thought. Maybe he would realize how much her company was important to him, her presence.  
Sadly for Musa, that did not happen, and Riven was at his worst that night. They went to a bar to drink something and he was harsh, mean, and flirted with every single girl in that bar. And as if his friends were seeing that coming, he was involved into a fight.

"Riven, stop it right now!" Sky said, pulling him away from that guy he was about to punch.

"Leave me!" Riven said, trying to free himself from Sky's grasp, when he finally calmed down he went outside, swearing.

"Wow, that was the most Riven-y thing I have ever seen..." Stella said, Flora stood up.

"I think that this time he needs a scolding." She said as she left her friends, the others looked at Helia, he shrugged and said:

"She's right, and I think she is the only one who can." The others nodded, then Timmy asked:

"What about Musa?"

"Well, Riven and she had an argument at the ball, it seems he broke up with her..." Tecna answered.

"Better for her." Sky said. "Riven is our friend but I don't think he can actually love a girl as she deserves."

In the meantime Flora caught up with him, and she was very upset.

"Can you please explain me what the hell are you doing?!" She asked, angrily. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just being me." He answered.

"What?"

"I'm the Riven everybody knows, the Riven everybody expects, isn'it _reassuring?"_

"No, it's not, you idiot!" She replied slapping his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, though?" He asked, calmly.

"Why are you doing this? You're so much better than this!"

"I'm not."

"You are. And you know it. Just, let the other see."

"There's nothing to see." He replied, frowning.

"It's not true, I've seen that!"

"Well, you are... you! Go away, Flora, I don't want to talk to you."

"I know I hurt your feelings." She said, he scoffed.

"You did what? No way."

"And that's because you don't have feelings, do you?" She said sarcastically, he looked at her and said:

"I do not want to talk with you, Flora. Go back inside, Helia will soon start to cry if you don't go back to him."

"Stop it. Please. You're just hurting yourself."

"Go back inside."

"Riven..."

"What the hell do you want me to do, Flora?! I told you I love and you told me you don't, fine! Period! It's done! Love is just a stupid weakness that makes you vulnerable and you know what? I'm glad you refused me so I realized just in time what a wasting of time that was!"

"Riven, you're just afraid of accepting you feeli..."

"I do not have feelings!" He shouted. She stayed quite for a while as he looked her in the eyes.

"What if I told you I love you too?" She said then, shyly. He blinked.

"I don't believe you. You're just saying that because you're good and because you always feel the urge of saving people, now you're trying to..." He could not go on as she had kissed him. When she left him she whispered:

"Riven, don't make me regret this, I'm risking, and I hate risking. If you are not the Riven you showed me..." He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I promise." He said. But Helia was standing right in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong?" Riven asked Flora as they were in Magix City together, walking by the street holding hands, but she was frowning.

"I was thinking about Helia." She answered. Riven sighed and then said:

"I know I can't ask you not to worry about him, because you are you, but this time just get over it."

"He was so angry, and disappointed, I could read it in his eyes, and the worst thing is that he was right, I've been so cruel to him."

"Cruel is a big word, you can't be cruel even if you wanted to."

"But I cheated on him." Flora replied, Riven stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"Flora, it was weeks ago, let it go. You talked to him, you apologised to him, you couldn't do anything more."

"I know..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. Riven forced her to look at him putting a hand under her chin and said:

"You are the most important thing to me and I can't see you so sad."

"Don't you feel bad for him, or for Musa?"

"I... listen, I've learned not to feel bad for anyone as long as I got what _I_ wanted..." She was about to reply but he went on saying:"... and that's because if I ever felt bad for someone somebody else could take advantage of me and I couldn't allow that... so now, yes, maybe I'm a bit sorry for Helia, he didn't deserve to lose such a beautiful person like you, for Musa... well, I told her so many times I didn't love her, she just kept on suffering because she wanted to somehow... I've learned to never look back, and you know what? This time is the only time I'm actually happy to look forward. I've never got anything without suffering or making someone else suffer..."

"I know it's been hard for you." She replied.

" _But_ I know you feel like you should do something for him... the truth is, Flora, you can't do anything, that's life. Just... tell me you're as happy as I am."

"I am." She smiled, and then she kissed him.  
She was happy, she was really happy, but she was Flora, and knowing that somebody was suffering because of her was devastating. She still remembered how Helia looked at her as she was in Riven arms, she could do or say nothing and she didn't want to, she didn't want to tell him that _it was not as it seemed,_ because it was exactly what it seemed and Riven was making her feeling things never felt before, neither with Helia. Riven was adventure, was passion, was burning love, and if she had never known him maybe she couldn't miss it, but once known, once tasted, she knew she couldn't live without it. She just apologised to Helia, he was shocked, and then he tried to punch Riven, but Riven dodged him and tried to hit him. Flora put herself in the middle, trying to calm them down, Helia was furious.

"Hey, airy fairy, what are you thinking about?" Riven asked, noticing she was somewhere else with her mind.

"Nothing... just the girls, I haven't heard from them in a while." He pulled her closer and said:

"They had to, for Musa, and they don't like me."

"Only because they don't know you."

"I think they don't like me because they know me. I'm sorry you lost your friends because of me."

"I have not lost them, they just need some time, especially for Musa, well... right now she kinda hates me, even though I tried to talk to her... but, don't feel sorry because I love you, it's you and me against everything. And, please, stop thinking you're a bad person because you're not." Riven giggled and replied:

"You're the only one who can't see it, neverthless I am really trying to change, I can assure you."

"Riven?"

"What?" He asked, she pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You don't have to change, just let the others see what I see." He looked at her, in those green grass eyes, thinking that that fairy had just saved his life.

 ** _Hi everyone! Here we are, at the end... i know it could be a bit disappointing, you were waiting for a sort of a fight with Helia or something similar, but i can't see Helia angry, I just can't, so I decided to show these two love birds. I also know that the chapter is not so long, it's just a sort of epilogue, but if you like this couple I can assure you I am going to write more of them, and longer stories! (Thank you for your advice in the reviews) so thank you for reading this story, thank you for reviewing and for your support! A special thanks goes to liliana765, winxkate, loveriven, Happy, Rucabear, Flora and the guest! Thank you sooo much! Hope to see you on the next story!_**  
 ** _Kisses_**  
 ** _Florafairy7_**


End file.
